Retailers sell light weight wireless phones, handheld computers, radios, scanners, pagers, GPS systems, multimeters, cameras, music players, power tools, calculators, and similar electronic devices to the public in a range of shapes and sizes, with a range of functionality. Encouraging customers to pick up, hold, examine, and use the features of the devices is a valuable marketing technique employed by retailers. To decrease the risk of theft associated with this marketing strategy, retailers often further employ security measures to physically retain the electronic device within a short distance from its display location. Current security devices that allow customers to manipulate displayed electronic devices are often designed for specific types, brands, sizes, or shapes. Current security devices that claim to fit handheld electronics universally, in fact, do not. These security devices are bulky and obtrusive, blocking full customer inspection of features.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,382 issued Dec. 9, 2003 to Ryczek discloses a security device by which cell phones or similar handheld electronic devices can be fastened within a clamp and tethered to a display location. The clamp consists of an upper jaw and a lower jaw. A flange with a hole protrudes perpendicularly off the dorsal side of each jaw for a screw to pass through and tighten the jaws together. Up to six sides of an electronic device are thereby fastened within the upper and lower jaws. Other than the one-dimensional range of the screw's length, the security device is not adjustable to fit varying sizes and types of electronic devices. Multiple models must be designed for specific types, sizes, or shapes of electronic handheld devices. Additionally, clamping on up to six sides of electronic devices, including but not limited to slide and flip-top wireless phones, inhibits customer inspection of some features and functionality.
Some attempts have been made to devise anti-theft devices that allow functional use of items. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,183 issued on Sep. 21, 1993 to Leyden discloses an anti-theft device for use with television remote controls in locations such as hotels and motels. A flat disk at the end of a tether retracts to a base. Adhesive attaches the flat disk to a flat surface of the remote control. The attaching disk is not intended to be used with various types of items, and it is not intended for repeat attachment and detachment.
Other mobile phone clamps and holders are intended for repeat attachment and detachment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,645 issued May 11, 1999 to Tsay, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,302 issued Sep. 10, 1996 to Wang disclose devices that clamp cell phones on the sides. Each holder uses an easily and quickly releasable mechanism, such as a spring mechanism, to grip a cell phone on the sides. These devises are not intended to prevent theft, but rather to temporarily hold and facilitate use of a cell phone under certain conditions, such as driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,921 issued Dec. 14, 1999 to Pfahlert et al. discloses a lockable cradle for holding a radiotelephone. A radio signal is used to lock and unlock the arms that clamp around the sides of a phone. This anti-theft device is not intended to display or use the radiotelephone and all its features while locked in the cradle. It has a mating system to attach to a base, rendering a locked item unable to be held and manipulated while locked to a location.
It would be advantageous to provide a universal anti-theft device for electronics that mounts to an array of types, shapes, sizes, and brands thereof.
It would be advantageous to provide an anti-theft device that encourages handling and manipulation of electronic products.
It would be advantageous to provide an anti-theft device that minimizes restriction of gripped product features and functions during manipulation and inspection.
It would be advantageous to provide an anti-theft device that easily attaches and detaches from gripped products.
It would be advantageous to provide an anti-theft device that is perdurable.
It would be advantageous to provide an anti-theft device that attaches to existing retaining and positioning systems.